


Impersonation Gone Wrong

by thelastpunch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpunch/pseuds/thelastpunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra and Marron all decide to hangout for the day at Capsule Corp after a long break from seeing each other. Boredom leads to a funny game of truth or dare where Trunks continues to cause trouble with his father without even knowing.<br/>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impersonation Gone Wrong

“What are you saying?”

“You know exactly what I’m saying woman! Why is it that I have to tolerate Kakarot’s brats every time a supposed ‘get together’ takes place?” Vegeta’s face was scrunched up in a scowl, awaiting an answer to which he could once again deny. The fighting had just begun, the start to another normal day in the Brief’s family home.

Bra and Trunks were unaffected by the racket, they both considered this to be affection within their household.

“No one said you had to _tolerate_ them, you don’t even have to go near them for all I care!” With that Bulma walked off, a rage of blue hair and flushing skin storming out of the kitchen. Vegeta also left with an appropriate grumble, leaving Trunks to roll his eyes in his sister’s direction.

“So do we take that as a subtle, ‘why yes my darling children, of course you can have your friends over!’” Bra laughed at his snide representation of their mother’s voice, she loved the voices he’d make at someone’s expense, even if the impressions were absolutely awful.

“Oh well, let’s just invite them over anyway.”

Bra left the kitchen bench while the cleaning bots rushed to clean up her breakfast. Trunks noticed her retreating form walking to the front door and shouted over to her.

“Hey, where are you going?”

She didn’t bother to turn around, promptly straightening her skirt before opening the door, “Marron’s place.”

“Okay I’ll go tell Goten then, meet you here after?”

“Sure will!” Bra put on her sunglasses and strolled over to her red air car, lifting off into the clear blue sky with minimum effort.

“Hmm, might as well leave now as well then…” Trunks left the room to the cleaning robots and found his father strolling through one of the many halls.

“I’m going to see Goten, I’ll be back later.”

He received a short grumble in response and left the fuming man to keep brooding as he flew to the Son House.

* * *

Trunks' knocked on the door to the small house and smiled as he heard shuffling on the other side of the wooden door.

“Oh, why hello Trunks! How are you today?”

Chi Chi peaked through a crack in the door with a large smile on her face, continuing to shuffle around as she let the young man into her house.

“Good thanks, is Goten upstairs?”

“Yes, you can go straight up dear.” Trunks nodded and smiled, The Son family was always so nice to him no matter what the circumstances. He continued up the stairs and into Goten’s small room, he found him laying on his bed throwing a ball up and down. 

“Trunks?” He dropped the ball on his head and sat up with a scowl, massaging the spot where the ball had hit. 

“Surprise!”

 “I thought you had to help your mum with Capsule Corp stuff?”

“I got out of it so I thought we could hang out instead. Bra is at Marron’s house inviting her over, she’s going to come ask Pan later too.”

 “Having a big par-tay huh? Yeah, I’m in.”  Trunk’s laughed at his friend’s sudden excitement as he threw himself off the bed and straightened himself.

“No ‘par-tay’, just all of us chilling at my house for the night.”

“Well I’m in anyway. I’ll grab my stuff and then lets get the hell out of here!”

 Trunks lay down on the bed as Goten started to pack a bag with various things like pajamas and a toothbrush. Once he was finished they walked downstairs to find Chi Chi cooking up a storm, insisting that they both stay for lunch. It was another hour before there were no distractions and the two teenagers could leave without any hassle.

* * *

The door opened with a crowd of laughter, Bra had arrived with Pan and Marron and Trunk’s and Goten could hear the spectacle from the living room. They walked past with their bags with a small wave, then returned and sat down with the two of them.

“What do you want to do?” Trunks’ said, looking at the smiling faces around him who quickly distributed themselves across the couch and floor.

It had been awhile since they had all been together, the gang was finally back in business and looks of excitement filled the room.

There were multiple shrugs and instead of answering the question they got into a ‘deep and meaningful’ conversation about fish. Trunk’s couldn’t even remember how the conversation had started, ‘ _Oh that’s right, Goten was talking about food again. As Always.’_

* * *

It was another half hour until Pan asked the same question as before and with a shrug Trunks finally made a suggestion, “want to play truth or dare?”

“Yeah!” The loud answer was sung in anticipation, literally, Bra sung the answer in a low tone. Marron went into hysterical laughter as Trunks asked who was going to go first, Goten put up his hand with a menacing look.

“Uh… Bra! Truth or Dare?”

She turned to face Goten with a wondering look, “dare.”

“I dare you to sing in that voice you just did for the rest of the night.”

“ _As you wish--_ ” Her over dramatic response made everyone laugh, she then continued sing. 

“Tell me what you want, what you really really want, I’ll tell you what I want what I really really want!”

A large snort came out of Trunks’ mouth as he saw his father walk into the room and look at Bra with a confused glare.

“What are you doing girl? You are obviously not under control of that imbecile Baby any more, so why act in such an absurd manner?”

Everyone continued to turn around and laugh directly at Vegeta this time, which did not make him particularly happy, he abruptly turned on his heel and left for the kitchen.

“Okay, what now?” Pan asked, still laughing at Vegeta’s retreating form.

“Well, I guess its my turn to choose. Okay Trunks, Truth or Dare?” Bra hushed in closer to her brother as if he were about to tell her an important secret, he pushed her back into her seat and laughed.

“Dare, why not?”

Bra sat in silence, thinking of something stupid she could make her willing brother do, this wasn’t a chance she got all the time. An invisible light bulb popped from her mind and her head jolted up in realization.

“For the rest of the night you have to imitate Dad!” She started giggling as Trunk’s thought of something to say, but stopped himself just in time. Instead, he crossed his arms and huffed with his nose turned up and gaze looked on the opposite wall.

That sounded another chorus of laughter.

“Wow, that was perfect Trunks!” Goten clapped his friend on the shoulder and got up, retreating to what he presumed to be the kitchen.

“Where are you going brat!” Trunk’s yelled with a husky voice.

He laughed, “To get a drink, do you want one?”

“Fine.” Trunks added with a slight nod, Goten walked away leaving him with the girls, “what are you all staring at?”

“You know what Trunks, you do a very good impression of Vegeta. Like father like son I suppose.”

“What are you suggesting Marron? That I am not Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayians? Bullshit.” She laughed at his response and crossed her legs, she looked out the doorway behind Trunks sitting form with content. Trunk’s turned his head to find the hallway empty, and continued to wave a hand in front of Marron’s face until she woke up from her daydream.

“So Vegeta, tell us a little about yourself, I think we’re all dying to hear more.” Bra shuffled over to sit next to Pan in preparation of the laughter to come.

“Shut up and listen Girl! I am Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians, a mighty race compared to this flimsy _Human_ Race.” Trunks paused and for more emphasis stood and crossed his arms, putting his head into a higher and more arrogant position. All three girls eyes widened and Trunks took this to be a good sign, he was obviously doing a great job of intimidating the insensitive tough guy he called a father.

“Uh, Trunks…” Bra was frozen to the floor.

“Do not interrupt me peasant! You have no authority over me!”

She swallowed but held her tongue, so Trunks’ bellowing form continued with his comical charade.

“I am the son of King Vegeta and come from planet Vegeta, named after my father. For your information I would never choose to come to this puny planet were it not for that imbecile Kakarot with his harpy of a wife.”

Trunk’s winked at Pan to let her know he was only joking but she didn’t respond, she was just as frozen as the others were.

“Trunks, seriously…” Marron followed Bra’s suit to try and warn the lavender haired boy but he just stomped his foot harshly against the floor.

“Silence!” Trunks’ voice halted them, “And that woman who fixes my gravity machine is the most aggravating of all! How dare she talk to me in such a manner when in my presence!”

“Uh...”

Trunk’s ignored their subtle interruption once again, “if it were not for her and that boy who calls himself my son, I would have indeed reached the level of Super Sayian long ago!”

Trunks’ proceeded to flex his biceps and pull comical poses at his stunned audience.

“ENOUGH!”

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, eyes going wide on the group of terrified girls in front of him.

“Oh Shit.”

“How dare you say such a thing about your mother and myself!”

Trunks thought this would possibly be the last thing he ever heard in his lifetime, but a small silence followed. He risked a small amount of movement by turning on his heel to reveal a red faced and very angry Vegeta.

“Oh shit...”

“Oh shit indeed, you insufferable brat, come over here and I’ll-”

Trunk’s praised Kami as his mother came rushing into the room with a confused look around at the scene. She put a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder, the short man viciously shook off her protruding hand and growled at the group cowering in front of him.

“Vegeta?”

“Shut up woman! The boy has insulted both of our authorities!”

Girlish giggles erupted from behind Trunks; his impersonation had obviously been a bit _too_ realistic and this suddenly dawned on his audience.

Vegeta growled once again, utterly pissed at his son, who had now convinced himself that he was going to die in his own living room. That was until Goten strolled into the room with a tray of drinks in hand and the red-faced Vegeta turned to him with clenched fists.

“I Uh, I brought the drinks…”

Goten subtly got the point and backed out of the room with tray in hand.


End file.
